


Goatfish

by AlphaShae



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Smut, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/AlphaShae
Summary: After two years of separation, Sanji is... different.





	1. Chapter 1

After two years of separation it seemed that Sanji had become an even stranger bastard than before. During the altercation on Sabaody Zoro noticed right away that Sanji was holding back. He didn’t get the feeling though that it was because the fucker was being considerate by any means; no, Zoro could sense hesitation in Sanji’s fighting. That was the sort of thing that got nakama killed.

When they all were safely on the ship, descending toward Fishman Island, Zoro cornered the blond in the galley, “What the fuck was that back there?”

Sanji raised a questioning eyebrow and obnoxiously blew smoke in Zoro’s face, “What the fuck are you blathering about? We just beat the Marines at their own game, and defied nature with a fucking sap bubble. Was the excitement too much for your little, green head?”

Refusing to rise to the cook’s attempts to pick a fight, Zoro waved the smoke away and sneered, “So you really think you can fool me into believing that you fucking trained for two fucking years just to learn some fancy jumping?”

The cook’s gaze sharpened and his mouth thinned in fury before he gestured angrily at the door, “Get the hell out of my kitchen. I don’t need your ass in here self-righteously spewing your assumptions.”

“I’m not leaving until you explain how one of the most stubborn bastards I know turned into a shitty coward.” Zoro crossed his arms and narrowed his unscarred eye in determination.

He could see the filter of Sanji’s cigarette spilt as the blond ground his teeth in rage. Knowing what was coming, Zoro swiftly drew Kitetsu and Shusui just in time to absorb the cook’s ferocious kick. The power and pinpoint control behind the blow was impressive, and Zoro allowed himself to skid back; redirecting the energy of Sanji’s hit so that the floorboards under his boots wouldn’t crack. The cook followed up the attack with eye-blurring speed - charging across the short distance, and ruthlessly pummeling Zoro’s sword-block with one heavy hit after the other. Unable to keep his footing under the onslaught, Zoro flew back through the galley door and hit the deck railing hard.

Winded, Zoro dropped to one knee and strengthened his stance to parry Sanji’s next move. However the attack didn’t come. Instead Sanji was frozen in the doorway, staring at Zoro with panic in his expression and his hands held tightly over his ears. Concerned, Zoro climbed to his feet, but the blond stumbled back into the safety of his kitchen and kicked the door closed in Zoro’s face. He heard the lock click a moment later, and he sheathed his swords to pound on the door with his fist, “You can’t do this, you fucker!” There was only silence from the galley, and Zoro hit the door once more in frustration, “Pulling this shit… How long do you think you can fuck around before Luffy notices, huh?”

When there was still no answer, Zoro stormed up to his training area in the crow’s nest to work off his frustration. Let the shitty cook hide. Sooner or later the bastard would get his curly head back on straight and come to his nakama with whatever his shitty issue was now. Zoro furiously swung his barbell weights over and over as he practiced his sayumen, and tried to clear his mind. He especially worked to push out the lingering feeling of hurt over how Sanji had refused to trust him, as well as the crew, with whatever was bothering him. He had thought that the shitty blond would have realized by now that his nakama had his back; that Zoro always had his back… But apparently the only thing Sanji had learned in two years was how to lie to himself. 

It was difficult to measure the passing of time beneath the ocean. Zoro spent the days napping or training under the glow of Sunny’s lanterns, and observing his nakama. Everyone was fascinated with the strange sea-life that lingered in the gloom outside of Rayleigh’s bubble coating, and Zoro made sure that he stayed aware of his crewmates’ whereabouts - especially Luffy - as they wandered about watching the fish. However, Sanji had barely set foot outside of the galley except to take his turn at watch. The shitty blond actively avoided Zoro, and refused to even curse at him during mealtimes. The whole crew had noticed Sanji’s behavior by now, and after one especially tense meal, Luffy had given Zoro an encouraging smack on the back with the cheerful assurance that everything would work out soon.

However, Zoro was sick of waiting. Curiosity and concern were beginning to bother Zoro to the point of occasionally distracting him during training. It was absolutely unacceptable how thoughts of the shitty cook would suddenly pop up and make him lose count during reps, miss steps while cleaning his swords, (forcing him to angrily start all over again) or even derail time that had been spent meditating on the energies around him. It was the final straw when he learned that the shitty blond didn’t open the galley door anymore - aside from mealtimes - for anyone. He wouldn’t even unlock it for the sea-witch and Robin. 

One night when the cook was in the bath, Zoro shamelessly conned Usopp and Luffy to break into the galley on the pretense of a snack raid so he could come along and snoop around. Zoro was used to the cook having all manner of unidentifiable tools in his kitchen, but even he had to raise an eyebrow when he found a well-hidden box in the pantry containing shears, a metal curry comb and a book on curses and their cures. Still, Sanji refused to confess what was going on; even when confronted by what Zoro had found. Instead he’d kicked all their asses out of the galley - making sure to leave Zoro with a bruised rib or two - and locked himself back inside; all in stony silence.

The next day, (according to Franky’s clock,) Zoro kept finding himself getting lost in trying to make sense of all of the small oddities he’d collected; like all the coarse, dark-blond hairs he kept seeing on the cook’s suits during their few, brief encounters. He didn’t think that the curly bastard had that much facial hair to shave... The swordsman only realized just how distracted the whole situation was making him after he had sewn his haramaki to his pant-leg while trying to mend a rip. Angrily tearing his precious belly-warmer loose from his pants, he threw the damaged material aside in a fit of disgust and stormed out of the men’s quarters to the deck. He needed a new tactic. Zoro made a beeline straight for where Robin was seated on the deck-tree’s swing; idly swaying as she read a book. She delicately placed a lacy bookmark between the pages she was currently reading, and closed the book as Zoro came to stand in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked around quickly to make sure the sea-witch wasn’t listening before muttering, “I want to buy some information.”

Robin placed her book on her lap and tilted her head curiously, “Why would I need to take your money, Mr. Swordsman?”

“I need this to be… discreet.”

The archaeologist's brown eyes sharpened, “Is this something that concerns your goals? Do you intend to leave the crew?”

“No! I…” Zoro huffed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, “I can’t stand it anymore. I need to know what Sanji does when he locks himself in the galley, and why he’s not talking to m… the crew.”

Robin looked startled for a moment before giggling softly, “You must be quite concerned.”

Glaring, Zoro stomped away grumbling under his breath, “I knew this was a fucking bad idea…”

One of Robin’s hands bloomed out of the deck beside him and tugged gently on his pant-leg. Reluctantly, he paused and turned to see a line of hands blooming across the deck. The last few hands passed over a small case before the one beside him offered the slim container in an open palm. Zoro bent to pick up the mysterious box, and all the hands vanished in a burst of flower petals that quickly faded before even hitting the deck. Turning the light, rectangular case over in his grasp, Zoro curiously examined the surface of the plain leather before opening the hinged lid. Nestled inside was a small collection of lock-picking tools. Zoro blinked his good eye before glancing up at Robin. The archeologist had returned to her reading; smirking down at her book as she swung gently under the tree. Making his decision, Zoro closed the little box and gripped it tightly as he returned to the men’s quarters to finish mending his clothes. The next time the cook tried to shut himself away, Zoro was going to get his answers one way or another.

During dinner that same day, Sanji seemed especially agitated. The cook refused to sit and eat with everyone, and he kept rubbing his ears as if he kept feeling something touch them. He ignored Zoro’s attempts to speak to him, insult him, or try to get any kind of shitty reaction - until the rest of the crew became uncomfortably quiet and tense. Luffy was the first to get up from the table. He clapped Zoro on the shoulder and stared Sanji dead in the eye as he declared, “It’s Zoro’s turn to do dishes. Me and Usopp are gonna catch a shark!”

Usopp followed Luffy out, protesting the whole way, and the rest of the crew quickly followed; leaving Zoro and Sanji alone. Sanji glared at the damning pile of leftovers still on the table before he began methodically gathering up the uneaten food and putting it into the refrigerator. Zoro stood and rounded the table, “Cook.” He could see the blond’s shoulders tense, but the fucker didn’t even spare him a glance as he worked, “What the fuck is your problem, curly-idiot? Can’t you see that you’re making everyone worried?”

Reaching out, Zoro grabbed Sanji’s shoulder and yanked him around to make the fucker at least face him. Sanji’s visible blue eye finally met his - emotions of anger and anxiety clear on his face. The cook’s body shuddered under his hand, and Zoro watched in confusion as Sanji’s hands flew up to cover his ears even as he flushed a deep red. The blond flinched out of his hold an instant before mule-kicking him straight out of the galley.

Zoro slumped against the all-too-familiar deck railing as Sanji hissed at him angrily through the crack in the door before he slammed it shut completely, “Mind your own fucking business, asshole!”

“Oh no you don’t!” Zoro forced his aching body upright and stomped up to the door - kicking it viciously so it rattled in its frame, “I am coming in there and you are gonna explain all this bullshit now!”

From across the ship, Franky bellowed, “You break my super custom, rare, Adam’s wood door and I’ll super break your arm, Roronoa!”

Taking a deep breath, Zoro let his hands drop from his swords and he fumbled for Robin’s lock-picking kit instead. As he pulled the case from his haramaki, Zoro could hear a flurry of panicked activity from behind the door. The sharp clicking sounded too different from Sanji’s shoes so he fully expected to find the bastard sharpening knives in there in some attempt to kill him and protect whatever shitty secret he was hiding. Too bad for Sanji, but Zoro wasn’t in the least bit concerned about the cook’s skills with a knife.

Zoro was never more grateful for his past as a bounty hunter when he heard the lock turn. Carefully putting Robin’s tools back in their case, he drew two swords and opened the galley door. There was a sudden clatter of china breaking as multiple dishes crashed to the floor followed immediately by quick movement in the far corner of the galley. Zoro paused, waiting. However Sanji didn’t spring and attack him like he was expecting. Carefully making his way into the room, Zoro eyed the broken plates on the floor and the lumpy form huddled under the tablecloth in the far corner. “Cook?”

He could see Sanji shift under the checkered fabric before the blond grumbled petulantly, “Why can’t you just leave me the fuck alone?”

Rolling his eye, Zoro sheathed his swords and marched over, “Enough of this, curly-bastard.”

Grabbing the tablecloth, he yanked it off despite the cook’s yelp of protest. He let the fabric drop to the floor as he stared in amazement. Of all the things he’d been expecting he hadn’t thought the cook would be hiding something like this... 

Long, blond-furred ears twitched irritably under the curve of two thick, curling horns, and Sanji’s facial hair had grown long and wiry; spreading over his cheeks and down his throat in a thick ruff. Still stunned, Zoro stumbled back a little as Sanji sighed and climbed to his feet - his shoeless, split-hooved feet. Zoro rubbed his temple feeling like his head would explode any minute. “What the actual fuck. Did you eat a goddamn devil’s fruit, idiot?”

“No.” Sanji brushed off his button-up shirt and pants before going over to shut and lock the galley door once more. Zoro couldn’t stop staring - slightly fascinated and horrified by the small, fuzzy tail peeking out over the back of Sanji’s waistband where the cook’s carefully tucked shirt had come loose.

Pulling out a cigarette, Sanji turned back to Zoro before striking a match on the broad loop of his left horn and lighting his smoke, “I was bitten.”

“By what?” Seeing that Sanji’s body-language was no longer hostile, Zoro moved closer to get a better look.

Sanji blew out a stream of smoke with a sneer, “A shitty were-goat.”

Zoro laughed and reached out to curiously run a finger along the tip of one off-white horn, “You’re fucking with me.”

Rolling his eyes, Sanji sighed, “Unfortunately I’m not. When we were sailing to Sabaody those okamas stopped off at an island for supplies, and it turned out that every sonuvabitch living there was a were-goat. I got bit by a shitty little brat when I bought some fruit she apparently wanted.”

Unable to hold it in any longer, Zoro laughed until tears sprung to his eyes. Sanji just stood there, blushing and smoking furiously. When he was finally able to catch his breath, Zoro gave the cook a broad grin, “I won’t say I don’t understand why you didn’t want to tell us, but I thought you were hiding something serious, dumbass. You know Luffy won’t give a fuck if you’re a monster-goat-man or whatever now, right?”

Blue eyes slid away from his gaze uncomfortably, as Sanji scratched at one pointed ear, “It’s not just the… fur. The villagers told me that especially since I was newly infected there would be some ‘other’ side effects.”

Zoro frowned, “I’m guessing those aren’t good. Why didn’t you talk to Chopper?”

Sanji looked at him with wide eyes, “I am not going to talk to Chopper about that! Besides I think this sort of thing falls more under weirdass magic than medicine.”

“Talk to Robin then.” Zoro couldn’t resist reaching out again and touching the pale fur of one of Sanji’s ‘ears’. He ran his thumb along the warm skin, wondering at the feel of the smooth hairs under his fingers, “You can still fight like this, can’t you? So even if you can’t get rid of the magic or whatever you can deal with the side-effects, right?”

Sanji’s ear flicked away from his touch even as the cook drew in a sharp gasp. Zoro could see the cook’s flush spreading down into his long neck-fur as Sanji smacked his hand away, “Stop touching me, asshole! You’re making everything worse!”

“Worse?” Zoro frowned in confusion. Sanji didn’t seem to be growing any more fur, or in pain. Although he was fidgeting uncomfortably… 

Smirking, Zoro eyed the tell-tale bulge in the front of Sanji’s pants, “Side-effects, huh?”

Sanji was avoiding his gaze even as he scowled, “Exactly. And I can’t seem to control it because every fucking little thing is…”

“Why don’t I just help you with that then.”

Blinking in mild shock, Sanji met Zoro’s eyes once more, “You can’t be serious.”

Zoro shrugged, “It’s nothing that we haven’t done before.”

Tapping the ashes of the end of his cigarette onto the floor, Sanji gestured at himself. “This isn’t the same deal, mossball.”

Removing his katana and carefully setting them on the table, Zoro answered firmly, “Of course it is. Fucking was never about looks for us. I liked it, and you liked it; so what’s wrong with just doing it more often?”

“You make it sound so simple…” Sanji sighed as he put out his cigarette on the end of the table and flicked it toward the garbage can.”

Zoro stepped in and placed a hand of Sanji’s hip, “You just overthink things, curly.” Combing the fingers of his free hand gently through the fluffy fur along the side of the cook’s neck, Zoro rubbed his thumb against the wiry hair at the edge of Sanji’s jaw, “Listen though, we could go to Chopper if you’re not comfortable with this. I have no doubt that between that little guy and Robin we can either cure you or make this curse of yours bearable.”

Sanji smiled and turned his head to place a fond kiss on Zoro’s thumb, “I promise I’ll talk to them soon if things don’t get better.” He grinned, lightly biting the pad of the swordsman’s finger while undoing his tie, “But for now I’d rather enjoy myself.”

That was more than enough of an invitation for Zoro, and he eagerly slid his hand up to caress one of Sanji’s ears while he busied himself with plucking at the buttons of the cook’s shirt with his other hand. When he wasn’t quick enough in getting the blond’s clothes open, Sanji helped him with deft fingers. It took the two of them to get Sanji’s undershirt off over his horns, and when the blond was finally half-nude, Sanji stood quietly while Zoro let his hands wander. 

Zoro traced along the cook’s strong shoulders where the thick mane of fur lightened into thin, silky strands. Sanji shuddered under his fingers when Zoro slid his hands down and circled his thumbs around the cook’s nipples - stirring up the blond hairs there. Leaning in, Zoro nuzzled into the thick fur under Sanji’s chin. He breathed in the scent of sweat and warm skin there while letting his hands follow the slim trail of hair that led down over the cook’s stomach and into his pants. The blond groaned as Zoro dipped his fingers into the waistband of Sanji’s suit pants, and he felt the cook’s strong arms wrap around him; his fists clutching at the back of Zoro’s robe as Sanji sought to pull him closer. Zoro placed a kiss against Sanji’s neck fur before pulling away with a warm chuckle, “Getting a little impatient?”

Sanji growled, “If you had any idea of how I’ve felt since you had to show up with your shitty muscles and this poor ass excuse for clothing - flaunting your goddamn body everywhere…!”

Stepping back, Zoro shook off Sanji’s grip and slid his robe off his shoulders; letting it hang from the sash at his waist. He pointedly adjusted his erection as he enjoyed how the cook watched him with hungry eyes. Nodding at the obvious bulge in the front of Sanji’s pants, Zoro asked, “Aren’t you uncomfortable like that? Take ‘em off.”

Sanji shifted and fingered his silver belt buckle; appearing strangely hesitant. Zoro raised an eyebrow, “Change your mind?”

“No! It’s just…” Sanji gestured down at his cloven hooves, “Really different.”

Moving to sit on the bench in front of the galley table, Zoro spread his thighs and kneaded his arousal slowly, “C’mon, ero-cook. Show me.”

Sanji licked his lips - the tip of his tongue teasing the edges of his blond moustache - before he slowly undid his belt and pulled it off; letting it drop carelessly to the floor. Zoro groaned in approval when Sanji rolled his hips forward; the cook’s long fingers playing with the button of his pants. Grinding the heel of his palm against himself, Zoro could feel the heat of arousal spreading across his skin, and he growled at Sanji urgently, “Hurry the fuck up and get over here.”

It seemed that Zoro’s impatience helped the cook recover some of his usual bravado. Sanji grinned at him while he popped open the button on his pants and dragged the zipper down with maddening deliberation. The cook hesitated for a moment - his blue eyes searching Zoro’s expression - before he pushed his pants down over his hips along with his blue boxers. Shifting from hoof to hoof, the cook stepped free of his clothing and crossed his arms as he let Zoro look his fill. 

Zoro took in the sight of Sanji’s naked body with open interest. With his legs exposed the blond looked much less human; each long limb having the curving flanks and sharp hocks that were distinctly animal. Furthermore, both of Sanji’s legs were covered in short blond fur that faded into fine wisps at the tops of his thighs. Zoro couldn’t help but think that the cook looked wild and erotic - like a forest being that had stepped out of the pages of some legend.

In one area though Sanji was still very much a man. Zoro licked his lips as he admired the way the cook’s flushed dick curved up against the dense ringlets of his pubes. He wanted to suck that cock so badly; to feel its weight and girth on his tongue. However, first he needed to let Sanji know just how much he appreciated his body - no matter how much it had changed.

“As much as I like what I see, we’re not getting anywhere with you all the way over there.”

Sanji rolled his eyes and finally came closer; his hooves clicking dully on the floorboards. Zoro curled a hand around the blond’s hip to pull him in as Sanji straddled his lap. Squirming as he got settled, Sanji looped his arms loosely around Zoro’s neck and tilted his head thoughtfully, “So this really doesn’t bother you at all, huh?”

Shrugging, Zoro reached up and ran the fingers of his left hand along the curl of Sanji’s horns, “You’re still you. And as long as we both feel good that’s all I care about.”

“Damn nonchalant pervert.” Sanji murmured fondly before he leaned in to kiss Zoro with a chaste press of his warm lips.

Zoro hummed in agreement against Sanji’s mouth as he tangled his fingers in the blond’s hair. Sanji’s beard scraped gently against his skin as Zoro kissed the cook in return - parting his lips to run the tip of his tongue along the seam of Sanji’s mouth. The blond opened up for him with a sigh, and Zoro wasted no time deepening the caress. While they kissed with increasing fervour, Zoro kneaded the flesh of Sanji’s hip; sweeping his thumb along the line of his pelvic muscle. Sanji shuddered under his touch and moaned softly into Zoro’s mouth. Encouraged by the cook’s response, Zoro gripped Sanji’s hair tighter to hold him in place while he sucked and nibbled at the cook’s wind-chapped lips. Sliding his right hand back along the curve of Sanji’s ass, Zoro curiously brushed his fingertips along the pert little tail jutting out at the tip of the blond’s cleft.

Sanji’s tail flicked irritably as the blond pulled back from the kiss, “Where the fuck do you think you’re touching, asshole?”

Zoro huffed and untangled his fingers from Sanji’s hair to grip his left horn, “Make up your mind, blondie. If you don’t want me to touch you then we should stop right now and go to Chopper.”

His kiss-swollen lips turning down in a pout, Sanji argued, “I’m not changing my mind! It just feels weird, you bastard! I’m not exactly used to having a fucking tail, dumbass.”

“Ah I see…” Grinning, Zoro stroked along the top of Sanji’s fuzzy tail before lightly tugging the hairs at the tip, “So you’re sensitive.”

Sanji shivered - his hips jerking unconsciously as he rocked back into Zoro’s touch, “You are such… an asshole!”

Zoro chuckled as he gently tugged Sanji’s head to side and leaned in to nip at the tip of one long ear, “You like that though. You get so turned on when I manhandle your bitchy ass.”

The cook made a guttural sound of protest that drew out into a pleased groan as Zoro suckled on the tip of Sanji’s ear; his tongue smoothing down and wetting the fine hairs there. Sanji began to grind against his abdomen in earnest as Zoro aggressively groped and rubbed at the cook’s tail as well as Sanji’s firm ass. His tight hold on Sanji’s curled horn kept the blond from turning his head back as Zoro continued to molest the cook’s long, pointed ear. He didn’t release the blond until Sanji was whimpering, his nails biting into the back of Zoro’s neck as the strong thrusts of his hips knocked the swordsman’s back against the edge of the table.

“Easy, cook.” Zoro let go of Sanji’s horn and moved to cup the blond’s face with both hands; urging his face back around before bending to kiss Sanji firmly. Letting the caress soften and linger a moment, Zoro contentedly scritched his fingers through Sanji’s blond beard before leaning back.

Sanji chased after his lips with a disgruntled sound, but Zoro placed a hand on the cook’s chest to hold him away before spitting in the palm of his other hand. The cook’s eyelids fluttered and he groaned with relief when Zoro wrapped his spit-slick hand around Sanji’s cock, “Fucking finally, shitty moss.”

Giving Sanji a few slow strokes, Zoro slid his other hand up from the cook’s heaving chest to grip the thick fur at the back of Sanji’s neck. Watching how Sanji’s blue eyes couldn’t quite stay open and the way his swollen lips trembled as his ears flicked helplessly, Zoro was pleased with how well the cook was responding. He swiped his fingers over the leaking head of Sanji’s arousal - making his fingers wet with precum before he gripped Sanji firmly and increased his rhythm. 

The tips of Sanji’s hooves scrabbled against the floor and his thighs trembled as he parted his legs wider over Zoro’s lap. Zoro flicked his thumb over the blond’s cockhead once again on the upstroke, making Sanji moan loudly and thrust into his hold. Covering the cook’s mouth with his own to muffle Sanji’s cries, Zoro kissed him heatedly. The sharp brush of Sanji’s facial hair was beginning to make Zoro’s skin feel raw and sensitive, but he persisted in coaxing out the cook’s warm tongue so he could suck on it sensually while he added a twist of his wrist to the steady movements of his hand in Sanji’s lap.

He knew Sanji was close by his throaty groans as well as how his hips jerked and rolled sporadically in response to each stroke of Zoro’s calloused palm. Releasing the sweat-dampened fur at the back of Sanji’s neck, Zoro reached behind the cook to tease the tip of his finger against Sanji’s entrance - making sure to let his wrist brush against the cook’s trembling tail. Sanji gasped at the intimate touch, and his whole body went stiff as his strong hands gripped Zoro’s shoulders hard enough to bruise. Zoro flexed his fingers around Sanji’s length and stroked him fast and hard; his good eye fixed on the cook’s flushed features as he murmured encouragingly, “C’mon, curly. Let me see.”

Zoro stroked Sanji’s back soothingly as the cook’s body finally shuddered through release. He loosened his grip, but continued to stroke the blond slowly. Not caring about the mess getting on his stomach and sash, Zoro concentrated on feeling how Sanji jerked and trembled in his hand, and how the blond’s warm breath washed over the swordsman’s own sweaty skin with his heavy panting.

Eventually Sanji pushed Zoro’s hand away from his softening dick with a grumbled, “S’enough already, bastard.”

Wrapping his arms loosely around Sanji’s waist, he let the cook slump forward to rest his forehead against Zoro’s shoulder. The blond accidentally knocked him in the jaw with the pointed tip of one horn at one point before Sanji managed to find a position that was comfortable for the both of them. Zoro was still uncomfortably hard, but he knew the cook well enough that the horny fucker would be more than ready for another round soon. Maybe Sanji would even let him hold him in place by those horns while the cook sucked him off…

Sanji snorted into his shoulder, “I don’t know why I made this into such a big deal.”

Lightly pinching the blond over his spine, Zoro agreed, “Yeah you were an idiot.”

“Shut up.”

Zoro shifted his foot in time to avoid getting a hoof to the ankle and continued, “You’re gonna talk to the crew about this, right?”

Sanji leaned back on the swordsman’s lap and met his questioning gaze, “Tomorrow.” The blond tugged at Zoro’s soiled sash; undoing the knot, “Tonight I’m a little busy.”

For once Zoro felt no need to argue with the cook as Sanji worked to get his pants open with a wicked grin and confident fingers.


	2. Epilogue

Afterwards the two of them lay on a relatively clean spot on the galley floor wrapped up in the ruined tablecloth as Sanji smoked. Zoro linked his fingers behind his head as he contemplated the way the cigarette haze curled and drifted above them. Sanji rolled to his side - his were-goat features having faded back into his normal human appearance - and he nudged Zoro in the hip with his knee, “Hey. Do you think that you’re gonna turn into a were-goat too now?”

Zoro stretched languidly before turning to face Sanji, “Fuck if I know. Guess we’ll find out.”

He studied the blond’s smooth, fur-less features before wondering aloud, “I wonder if that old guy was a were-goat too?”

Sanji raised an eyebrow, “Who the fuck are you talking about?”

“Merry.”

“The boat? Are you stupid?” Sanji smirked and rolled his eyes.

Zoro frowned, “I forgot you never met him. He’s the guy who designed the Merry Go.” Patting his head in demonstration, Zoro explained, “He had curly horns too I remember.”

Blinking, Sanji pursed his lips thoughtfully, “Huh. Maybe Usopp would know then.”

“Maybe.”

“Hey, marimo.”

Scowling, Zoro rolled onto his back, “Stop calling me that, sheep-breath.”

Sanji chuckled before asking, “So are you feeling any goat-like urges yet?”


End file.
